Tricked Into Love
by Lady Axel
Summary: The sequel, or continuation, of Please Understand. Relena and Quatre are planning dates for everyone... uh oh!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters associated with it. But if I did, I'd be rich! And I could buy whatever the heck I wanted! Oh well, all in dreams. Anyway, onwards:_

**Relena's Plan**

"Okay," Relena said. "Let me get this straight. Wufei is in love with Heero, but Heero loves Duo. However Duo loves you, and you love Trowa. And Trowa returns your love, correct?"

"Yes," Quatre said, his face buried in his hands so that it came out muffled. "But what do I do about Duo?" he asked, looking up.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, but he's so stubborn. I like him as a friend, but... He just won't leave me alone! He keeps interfering with me and Trowa."

"Well... Heero loves Duo, right?" A sly smile slowly spread across Relena's face. "I say we set them up together, just to show Duo what he's missing with Heero."

"Do you think it'll work?" Quatre looked hopeful.

"If I know Heero, he'll make Duo understand."

"But what about Wufei? Won't he try to stop it? He _is_ very tricky."

"So we set him up with my brother!" Relena said excitedly.

"Zechs? Really? I figured more along the lines of Treize, but okay. How do we do that?"

"Well..."

_I hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come! If you are going to review it and you didn't like it, please tell me _why_ and offer suggestions. Don't just tell me _"I don't tend to like this at ALL"_. Please and thanks a bunches!_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Down, Four Pilots To Go**

Relena had been searching everywhere for Heero. She found him in the kitchen. In fact, all five Gundam pilots were there. They were fighting over a three-layered vanilla cake, with strawberries and whipped cream between the layers and on top.

"Hey! Come on buddy!" Duo laughed. "Hand over some of that cake!"

Heero held the cake high over Duo and Quatre's head. Trowa, who had gotten the plates, reached out a finger and stole some of the whipped cream.

"That's pretty damn good," he commented.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Trowa!" Quatre shouted. "That's not fair! The rest of us haven't gotten any!"

"Did you want some?"

"Pretty please, and thank you!" Quatre smiled.

Trowa set the plates down. Duo was still trying to get at the cake, distracting Heero enough so that Trowa could steal another bit of whipped cream. Walking behind Quatre, Trowa wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Try it," Trowa urged him. "It's delicious." Quatre took Trowa's hand in his and stuck the whipped cream coated finger in his mouth.

"Do you mind?" Wufei snapped. He took the cake from Heero, who was now holding Duo at bay with his foot stuck against his friend's chest. Wufei set the cake down, taking out his knife and slicing it into five pieces.

"Um, Heero?" Relena said from the doorway. "Could I talk to you please?" Heero nodded, walking out after Relena. Once they had turned a couple of corners, Relena stopped and faced Heero. "What would you say if I told you that I could get Duo on a date with you?"

Heero raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, except that Duo, and everyone else for that matter, can't know what's going on. Speak to no one about this, okay?"

"Sure, anything to get a date with Duo."

"Well, I think you've waited long enough for this chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another One Bites The Dust**

"Hey Duo!" Relena shouted. She ran down the hall to catch up with her friend.

"Hi, Relena," Duo mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the picture Duo held. "What picture is that?" Relena craned her neck over Duo's shoulder to see.

Duo stopped and passed the picture to her. "This is the one that you took of all five of us when we were walking up the stairs."

"Oh yes! I like that one! You, in that red shirt, black jacket, and black pants. Quatre in his usual, with a brown jacket on. Trowa in that weird green-colored trench coat. Wufei in a black jacket, black pants, and white shirt. Oh, and here's Heero! Doesn't he look handsome in this?"

Duo nodded. "He always looks good in those jeans. Though, why wants to constantly wear that green shirt is beyond me."

"But you do have to agree that Heero looks very handsome." Relena waited for a moment. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to dinner. I'm setting up a surprise for the others, and I need your help, so you can't tell them what's going on. Not even a hint."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Where would you like to eat? What do you want to do afterwards?"

"You mean like movies, park, that sort of stuff?"

"Yes, exactly! What do you think? Oh, and what time do you think would be best?"

"Let's try for eight o'clock on Friday, and the movies afterward. As for the restaurant, I don't know..."

"I know exactly where to go! But it's my little secret. I'll go set up the reservations." Relena ran off, leaving a semi-confused Duo behind. "And I have to tell Heero," she thought to herself.


End file.
